


Silence is Golden

by scoups



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, i practically ooze fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoups/pseuds/scoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English Escapades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

You were always so quiet, never good at speaking to groups or being interesting. It embarrassed you, too. You knew you were a terrible conversationalist. Every time you were interrogated by someone, be it on camera or otherwise, your answers were short, often times leaving the entire room in a thick, heavy silence. 

The fans tried to support your awkwardness. There efforts, however, were excruciatingly fruitless. 'Mark! Fighting!' and 'Oh Mark~ youre not boring!' Yes you were. You feel like a dead weight. These were the kind of thoughts that plagued your free time. You were less awkward with your members, especially off camera. Maybe because they were well acquainted with your horridly silent disposition. At this point they knew it was a deeply ingrained part of your person and they dealt with it accordingly. It was an adjustment you all had become accustomed to: small nods, hums of approval, wordless interactions.

It was boring for them, though. You weren't stupid. You knew they'd prefer if you spoke even slightly more than this. You just need time to think. You're not quick on your feet like Jackson. You're thoughtful and discreet. 

You were prompted our of your shell by very few people.  
Very few.  
One such person:  
Jinyoung.  
You probably liked him.  
Probably.  
You liked him.  
You liked him a lot.  
You were too straightforward to deny it. 

That being said, silence isn't necessarily conducive to ambiguity. You were never great at keeping your feelings to yourself, only everything else. You were quiet but you weren't a liar. You truthfully had a crush on him.

▰▰▰▰▰

The room smelled putrid. This was the practice room allotted to you and your group and it was truly unfair that this was where you were to first practice as a unit. You were the first to arrive and you were nervous. You knew Korean fairly well but you weren't raised here so it was different. You were still adjusting. Getting into the swing of things. Plus, you were about to meet the newest part of your group. You were familiar with BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson, but the other members were too new to you. Jaeyoung..... or.... something. Jinbum.....? Jaebum....? Right....? And Youngjung??? Maybe? You were butchering these names.

You were about to meet finally as Got7.

Was that supposed to excite you? It was more like dread; you were nervous as hell and you were gonna shut your fucking mouth. That was just your natural response. You just couldn't make this easy for yourself. 

This, as you recall, was your first meeting with your beloved person in question.

▰▰▰▰▰

Jinyoung had always been handsome. From day one you watched his eyes crinkle in the corners and watched him scrunch his nose at something he found funny. He was awfully cute.

You had been sulking in the corner for about fifteen minutes now while Jackson shot question after question and the three new Korean guys. 

He was offering to flip for them. Classic.

Every so often you'd glance at your phone to check the time or look busy. You really didn't intend to be asocial, you were just so uninteresting. Twitter had proved boring today and you were really just biding your time until you had to start dancing. At least that eliminated labored conversation. 

"That's a nice phone. Is it the newest edition,"

That scared the shit out of you and in retrospect you can imagine that Jinyoung's first memory of your face was probably pretty petrified looking. 

"Ah... yeah, got it last week."

"Ah."  
This was going swimmingly.

"You're Mark, right? I'm Jinyoung. I hear you speak a ton of languages and can do flips and you're a master martial artist."

"Yeah. Jackson?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Jackson told me."  
What, were you limited to one word per sentence? You disappointed yourself.

"One of them's English, right?"

"Yeah."

You swear thats the only word you know.

"Wah~ really?"  
Jinyoung had reeled back in amazement. You remember that. He was cute as hell. That's pretty near where it started. Not then and there had you fallen for him but that's where you began to take a liking to him. He made you feel like a conversationalist. He made you wanna talk.

"I've been trying to learn English for a while now, but I'm super slow and my pronunciation is pretty shit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh! I heard you're from America! That means you gotta be fluent, right?"

"Yup."  
Sticking to your one word minimum. You never fail.

"Wowh~ American. You really should teach me some time. I could help you with your Korean, maybe?"

Haha, yep. There it is. Implication that your Korean was weak. More than that, your personality was rather weak. That's why you had said yes. Or, "Sure," rather.

He was elated and you were smitten.

▰▰▰▰▰

Flash forward to your first year into got7. You had all grown more comfortably acquainted with each other and had moved into a dorm to foster friendship and symbiotic habits. 

You and Jackson at this point were practically bound at the hip. The group even made jokes about you being a thing. As much as you relied on Jackson, its was platonic as hell and staying there because that boy knew well how to invade your space. 

He was really huggy and would place all of his weight on you in several positions that made you incredibly uncomfortable. But he was so open to you and was honestly a role model with his unabridged outgoingness. 

Your reliance on this friendship only began to change however.

▰▰▰▰▰

Steam had shrouded your reflection in the mirror in dewy visibility. JYP had urged you into dying your hair red and you felt so strangely about your present appearance. You ran your fingers through the wet, crimson hair and sighed. This was your life now.

After your morning bathroom routine, you made your way into the kitchen. There was a small counter that wrapped around one corner of the wall and ended at the refrigerator. This was an argumentative hotspot. It housed the many battles over food items and possession there of.

Currently, Jackson and Bambam were going at it. Apparently there had been left over chicken and somebody ate what somebody thought was theirs and verbal complications ensued. You elected to ignore and walk past the altercation, down the hallway to Jinyoung's room. 

Time to study English.

▰▰▰▰▰

Your meetings were becoming ritualistic and you began to anticipate them. The wooden table you sat at was stacked high with English For Dummies books and notebooks full of vocabulary. You both sat on the same side of the table and your elbows would brush from time to time, garnering you small heart attacks and childish excitement. You couldn't reason why, though. Anyway, the time was spent watching Jinyoung focus arduously on words simple to you. Your eyes traced every movement of his lips with increasing fondness (because his pronunciation was horrendous, of course. Your gaze was innocent, you insist).

Each lesson became more enjoyable than the last. The other day he spilled banana yogurt on the books and said, "Bummer." in English. You nearly fell out of your seat.

He'd often ramble and you were lulled by his voice. It wasn't very deep, yours goes lower as far as you can tell, but it was smooth and melodic, much like his singing voice. His language was flirtatious without intent to be. In Korean, though. His English was a task for the ears. 

"Hey Mark, do you know English pick-up lines I could use on the ladies?"  
His eyes crinkled. How nice. You hummed a yes.

"Hit me."

"Hey girl, you come here often?"  
You elaborated on its meaning.

"Smooth. Another."

"Listen, I'm not photographer, but I can picture you and me together."  
This one had him giggling. You liked the sound of that, too.

"Damn Mark, the ladies must love you! I'm swooning just from that!"

You were staring at his face as he spoke. He had a remarkable jawline and was probably the most attractive person you've ever seen in a No Homo™ kind of way. His cheeks curved in with flawless contour and his lips were pretty thick. You let yourself stop there. 

"Every lady wants a piece of me."  
That earned you a slap on the arm and hardy laughter. Your cheeks hurt. Had you been smiling this whole time?

Jackson burst into the room boisterous as ever. He was yelling about Bambam's incompetence and lack of resolve when faced with others' food. He was livid and loud. 

"Mark! I'm hungry! Treat me!"  
You were so reluctant. English lessons had just begun. You were bonding.

"Mark seriously I'm so hungry~!!! I'm starving. I'm gonna die right here."  
Jackson dramatically splayed himself on the door way and sighed with impressive vigor. Guess this meant Jinyoung time was over. 

Just as you rose from your seat, arms snaked around your waist and planted you back into your seat. Your heart leaped. This was new.

"Listen Jackson, Mark's mine right now. Ask Jaebum or something. You know he's weak for you."  
Your stomach was churning, your eyes wouldn't line up. This was ridiculous. Your ears were burning and the word 'mine' rang in your head over and over. His hand rested on you differently today; your hip was on fire.

Jackson groaned and left the room with blatant acquiescence. Jinyoung yanked you, by your accursed hip, closer to him. After ten more minutes of excruciating closeness, Jinyoung left to go to the bathroom. 

You were left in the room with a burning hip and a lot to think about. But that kind of thinking was for later. All you could think of now was one word.

Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall it me  
> im back and banal as ever


End file.
